Trapped in the Past
by dancer with a soul
Summary: Ally Lowen knew the club long before she defended her first case. What had they done to earn her loyalty? What had she done to gain their trust? Quick one-shot giving Ally a back story. R and R please.


**A/n This popped in my head as i was working on chpt three of my other story Maybe This Time. I started watching season five (finally) and it seemed to me that Ally Lowen had to have a personal connection to the club or how would they trust her so much. Even if she's their lawyer I just felt there was more back story and this came to me. Just a quick one shot to give me a break from my story and to give Ally some back story. I may one day turn this idea into a full fledge fic but for now this is just a one shot. Enjoy.**

Ally Lowen was proud of her accomplishments. Broken family sob story same as too damn many people in this world. Some of them managed to get out, make something of themselves- some didn't. Ally did. Mama was a damn junkie and well Daddy was a decent guy but he worked to keep Mama in her habit. He would give Mom the money to go buy groceries knowing she'd spend it looking for her next fix. Her father loved her mother and turned a blind eye. If that meant Ally wasn't always bathed or ready for school or picked up from school for that matter well that was just a shame now wasn't it. Ally hated her mother from the time she was old enough to understand but she never could bring herself to hate her father. She saw him for what he was, a weak pitiful fool that couldn't help himself being in love with a junkie. She couldn't hate some one she pitied. She could swear she'd never become him though.

She buckled down, she studied, she went to college. She didn't have any deranged sentimental notions about becoming a drug councilor, or child shrink. That shit wouldn't get her anywhere. She wanted to be as far away from her past as she could be. But your past isn't that easy to out run.

Ally can remember her first interaction with the Sons. She'd been ten years old. JT was still alive, picking up his son from school. Charming was a small town, even smaller than back than. People knew who others people's kids were. Ally had been sitting on the school steps, wondering if today would be one of Mom's good days. She didn't think it would be. Mom forgot to wake up to bring her to school and she had to walk by herself the three miles to get there late. The principle asked why she was so late but the ten-year-old girl didn't want to admit it was because Mommy forgot she had school so she told him they had a flat tire. A part of her knew that ten-year-olds shouldn't know how to lie like that but she was to young to fully understand that yet.

JT had remembered seeing this girl before. She always seemed to be sitting on the steps when he picked up little Jackson from his first grade class. Something seemed off about that. Before going inside to find his son the biker stopped to ask how she was.

"Who you waiting for sweetheart?" He asked kindly.

"My mommy." Ally whispered sadly. She just knew that her mom wouldn't be coming today and she'd half to walk home again. She already had blisters from her walk this morning.

"When does she usually pick you up?" JT pressed.

"Soon." Ally replied. She recognized JT as one of the dads. She hoped who's ever dad he was knew how lucky they were. He picked his kid up.

JT could see she was lying. Poor kid had no idea when or if her mom was coming.

"How about I take you home sweet heart." JT asked glad he brought Gemma's cage today, Lowell was working on JT's bike for the rest of the day.

"Ok." Ally whispered. Her teacher told her not to go with strangers but Ally _really_ didn't want to walk home. Plus he was a dad. Her daddy worked a lot but he still loved her and was a good guy.

"My name's John sweetheart. What's yours?"

"Alison." She said, her voice a bit stronger.

"Hmm… that's a mouthful. May I call you Ally?" John asked trying to put her at ease. "I gotta go find my boy and than we'll get you home."

John took her hand and led her into the school looking for his son. He ushered both of them into the cage before turning back to face Ally.

"So where do you live sweetheart?" He asked.

Ally quickly rattled of her address and fell back into silence. The drive to her house only took a few minutes. John walked her to the door wanting to have a word with the mother who forgot her daughter. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes with no answer. Ally reached forward silently and opened the door. John walked in with her. Lying on the couch lay a woman passed out, a needle tossed on the floor. Drugs, John thought with disgust. He couldn't abide by drugs and he was sure as hell not leaving the girl here with out anyone else in the house.

"Where's your daddy Ally?" He asked.

"At work." Came the sad reply.

"Well you know, I have to go back to work myself do you think you could help me?" He asked thinking on the fly.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Well I'm a mechanic and usually Jax comes to the shop with me. But he gets pretty board waiting for me to finish. Think you could watch him for a bit? We'll leave a note for your daddy and he can call when he gets home." JT figured it was his best bet. Shit was quiet with the club right now so they would both be safe at the clubhouse for a few hours.

This soon became an arrangement at the clubhouse. John or someone else would take the cage to the school to pick up Jax and Piney's boy Harry and usually grab Ally to. Gemma didn't approve completely of the idea at first but Ally was a good kid who did keep the boys out of trouble. Gave Gemma more free time anyway.

Ally didn't realize until later exactly what John Teller was doing. He was just the nice man who had her babysit. She even finally had some spending money of her own. She doubted her mother ever noticed she didn't come home after school until after her dad was home from work.

Once Opie and Jax got older and stopped needing someone to keep them out of trouble JT started finding other jobs for her to do around the place. Some of the book work in the office, cleaning and the like. By than Ally understood what he was doing but didn't say anything- it gave her pocket money at the least. And she didn't have to go home right away. She didn't mind the men in the club either. Most of them left her alone.

When Ally was sixteen she started bartending the Friday night parties. It wasn't exactly legal but no one really cared. That's when she first met Brian, prospect member for SAMTAC. Shit was starting up with the Mayans and SAMCRO had asked for SAMTAC help. Ally wasn't stupid, she knew the club didn't always stay on the right side of the law and she knew that John was keeping her under watch just in case. She'd bought a car on her sixteenth birthday with the money she'd saved working for the club and several times spotted a member following her as she drove home.

She and Brian hit it off well. He was handsome, smart and prospecting for the Sons. He ended up being assigned beer bitch duty and clean up the two weeks Tacoma was in charming and the two got close. Several members warned him to keep his hands to himself as she wasn't even legal pussy but it wasn't like that. There was emotions and shit in it for him. Ally was more cautious. She'd spent sixteen years- almost seventeen- watching her dad love her mom only to see them crash and burn like a comet. She had plans. She was going to go to school- become something.

Than JT died right after her seventeenth birhday. She hadn't realized how much the old man had become like a surrogate father to her until he died. And poor Jax. He was only fourteen years old and no dad. A part of Ally was selfish. What would happen to her with out JT there? Would she still be able to work at the club during the week and Friday nights? She needed that money. How else would she get out of her parents house and create her own life?

She didn't realize how much the other members had come to see her as something like a club kid. After the funeral she helped Gemma with the food in the Teller's kitchen.

"Baby Girl, I'm going to need you to take care of the office shit for a few days." Gemma suddenly said while putting Saran wrap on a casserole one of the other old ladies brought. Ally looked at her in surprise before a small smile creeped up on her face.

"That's alright Gemma. I can handle it." She said, thankful it was summer. The Queen needed a few days before going back to her routine.

Brian continued to wear her down. Coming to Charming when ever he could while prospecting and than even more once he was patched. Slowly but surely Ally began to fall for the twenty two year old biker. Broken home like hers he understood what it was like to want to be more than your parent's offspring. He encouraged her to apply for colleges and even helped her look into different programs. He even talked about transferring charters to whatever state she ended up in saying he had to be close to his future old lady.

So many people were quick to judge the two, saying it was young love and nothing would ever come of it. Ally knew they were wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Gemma just smiled and nodded at her when ever any of the other old ladies gave her shit- she knew what it was like to be in love. For all his faults Gemma loved JT until the day he died.

And than Ally's dreams came crashing down around her. Brian was killed making the drive from Tacoma to Charming to see her when a Mayan ran him off the road, killing him. Ally went numb. In one night her future seemed gone. She didn't have the chance to see if they could beat the odds and stay together. For the weeks Ally was just going through the motions. Wake up, go to school, go to work, study. Just life on endless repeat.

Than the acceptance letters came. Every one of the schools she applied for accepted her. She considered for a moment throwing them in the trash but in the back of her head she could hear Brian's voice.

"You really think I can do it?" She asked. It was a rare moment of silence in her house. Her dad was at work and her mom looking for a fix.

"Babe you're smarter than most anyone I know, you can do anything." He had replied.

Instead of throwing them away she began to sort through them. Finally picking a school that offered a law program. She accepted the scholarship the University of Maine offered and moved there right after graduation. Gemma and the others understood.

She got her law degree and was damn proud of it. She ended up moving back to Charming and began working for the club once again. She soon realized that the one thing she promised herself would never happen happened. She was just as pathetic as her father. Holding on to the club because it was the last link to the dead man she still loved. Even so she distanced herself. Club life was dangerous she knew that. She wouldn't become more like her father, she wouldn't go looking for more pain. The Sons had been her family, now they would just be clients. After all she wasn't a complete masochist. Or at least thats what she told herself. They were just clients. So what if she maybe risked a bit more to help them. It was only because they paid her very well to do so. She'd give them the best defense she could and that would be all.

**A/n2 just a quick reminder Ally doesn't know about Gemma's involvement in JT's murder in this story. Thanks for reading and please take a bit to review!**


End file.
